The present invention relates to social network notifications. More particularly, the present invention relates to symbolic referential third-party notification.
Social networks allow users to communicate with one another in an online web-based environment. Social network groups may be formed from social network contacts. Social network users within a social network group may post messages, photographs, and other information that may be viewed by other social network contacts within the social network group.